El cuchillo de Jade
by little tigress
Summary: ¡Eres un monstruo! Tigresa hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los furiosos gritos de su mente. Intentando argumentar en su contra, pero… ¿Acaso tenía algo que refutar? No, por supuesto que no.


**Hola**

 **Nuevo one-shot XD**

 **Bueno, con respecto a este fic no tengo mucho que decir. Solo es una idea que se me ocurrió el día de ayer y tenía que escribirlo.**

 **Es sobre una cuestión un tanto diferente, supongo, que mis otras historias.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **El cuchillo de jade:**

 _¿Cómo diablos puedes dormir tan tranquila?_

-No lo sé.- respondió Tigresa abriendo los ojos. La felina se levantó del suelo y se ajustó su capa de viaje. Con la mano se limpió los irritados ojos mientras hacia su camino al exterior de la húmeda, oscura, cueva en que había pasado la noche.

Aun era muy de madrugada, el aire era frio y el sol no se había dignado a salir. EL rocío bañaba el césped bajo sus zapatos, dándole a la atmosfera el leve aroma de tierra húmeda, característico de la época de monzones. No le gustaba par nada. Se decidió a caminar, para estirarse un poco y calentar su cuerpo, pues la baja temperatura y sus delgadas ropas comenzaban a causarle problemas.

Se quedó unos segundos parada frente al valle, recargando su garra en las paredes de la gruta, observando. Solo… admirando el paisaje. Un bello bosque lleno de bambúes que se extendía a más allá de donde alcanzara su vista. No había ni un sonido, salvo por el ocasional golpeteo del agua sobre la tierra, en cualquier momento volvería a llover. Tigresa no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Estiró un poco, como lo hacía cuando tenía que entrenar en el palacio de Jade.

Sus garras se crisparon sobre la tela de su capa oscura, al momento en que se disponía a salir se colocó el gorro sobre la cabeza. Eso no evitaría que se mojara, pero podría al menos ocultar su rostro. Salió de su escondite, adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque.

Había pasado un rato caminando, el tiempo suficiente para que le sol se hiciera presente. Ahora el camino invisible a través del bosque quedaba más claro para ella, continuó, caminando como le era costumbre, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, rozando sus costados. Hasta que sintió algo. Un objeto de tenaz composición, estaba debajo de su capa.

-¿Qué?-murmuró ella, un tanto sorprendida.

Con la mirada aburrida se dispuso a averiguar lo que había ocultado ahí, y que ni ella misma recordaba.

 _¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo? ¡Es como si te olvidaras de los que murieron gracias a él!_

Entonces sacó una funda de cuero, duro cuero de buey. Estaba ya gastada por los años de uso, se notaba en las manchas rojas y oxidadas en la superficie. Dentro de aquel objeto marrón se encontraba la verdadera molestia de Tigresa, un cuchillo de afilada hoja dentada, con un mango hecho en su totalidad de marfil y jade. Al verlo ahí, Tigresa, hizo una mueca torcida.

-Los recuerdo.-murmuró ella para apaciguar a la molesta voz dentro de su cabeza. Con pesar, pero sin remordimiento, pasó su dedo entre las docenas de marcas que adornaban la funda de su fiel arma. Acomodadas de cinco en cinco, los rasguños hechos por sus propias garras recorrían la vaina del cuchillo, decorándola con un peculiar patrón que invocaba a la muerte.- Cada día, los recuerdo.-le aclaró la felina a su voz interna.

Se quedó observando el arma.

¿Cómo diablos acabe aquí?, se preguntaba, ¿Cómo rayos….?

Aún así, eran preguntas que no tendrían respuesta. Ella conocía de sobra las razones por las que ahora sus garras estaban empapadas en sangre.

…

 _¡Eres un monstruo!_

Tigresa hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los furiosos gritos de su mente. Intentando argumentar en su contra, pero… ¿Acaso tenía algo que refutar? No, por supuesto que no.

Desde que era una niña le decían así. Y no le molestaba, no le importaba cuando era solo un sobrenombre. No. Aquel apodo comenzó a perseguirla en sueños cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

 _¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Diez años, acaso?_

-Sí.-fue su respuesta. La mirada de Tigresa estaba perdida en el pasado, sus piernas moviéndose como autómatas, mientras su mente se estancaba en las memorias que le habían arrastrado hasta aquel punto. Hasta aquella misión.

Era solo una niña. Diez años, cuando lo hizo por primera vez. A penas comenzaba a vivir cuando perdió el hermoso regalo de la inocencia. A penas diez, diez inviernos vividos, cuando asesino por primera vez. Lo recordaba, no con placer, o con dolor, tan nítido como si en ese momento lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Era parte de su misión encargada por Shifu, ella y otros maestros tenían que ir a detener a un peligroso asaltante, parte de un gremio de esclavistas. Era alguien peligroso, astuto, sin remordimiento alguno. La misión de Tigresa era acabar con él. Encontrarlo y someterlo fue fácil, pero después…

-No puedo…-se recordó murmurar.- No quiero…-suplicó. Pero los maestros adultos que la acompañaban conocían las órdenes, debía ser ella quien acabara con el villano. Y lo hizo, con la misma arma que ahora colgaba de su cinturón, el cuchillo de jade.

El dolor, fue grande. Por alguna razón sentía como si algo dentro de ella misma hubiera muerto ese día. Lloró, soltó lágrimas hasta secarse los ojos ese día. Chilló, con la respiración entre cortada, hipando hasta caer presa del agotamiento. Recordaba, en ningún momento soltó el arma, sus pequeñas garras se habían aferrado al mango como si fuese lo único real del mundo.

Sus lágrimas se derramaron durante al menos un día entero. Incluso cuando había regresado al palacio de Jade, aquella noche, sus ojos seguían irritados, y su voz rota por la atrocidad de sus acciones.

-Está bien, Tigresa.-en su mente aparecieron las palabras de Shifu, mientras que resentía su frío toque en el hombro.- En el mundo de los guerreros no hay lugar para la debilidad.- dijo el panda rojo.- Hiciste lo que debías hacer.-

-No quería hacerlo, no debí hacerlo… Pudimos… Pudimos llevarlo a la prisión…-balbuceó la afónica cachorra con desesperación.-

-Tigresa.-suspiró el maestro.- A veces los sacrificios son necesarios en la guerra.-

-No hay guerra, no hay guerra. Él era solo uno, solo un villano, pudimos hacer otra cosa…- insistió moqueando.

-La vida es una guerra.-le replicó su maestro con el mismo tono de voz indiferente, que incluso comenzaba a asustar a Tigresa.- Y por uno, por un villano, esclavista para colmo, muchos más lo han pagado, y muchos mas lo pagarían de no haber sido por ti.-por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el maestro Shifu cambió su expresión, un débil intento de sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.- Piénsalo así, eliminando a unas pocas malezas, es posible salvar todo un bosque.-

Esa noche no durmió. No pudo pegar el ojo, pues se quedaba observando en el suelo, junto a su cama, el arma. Hermosa, hecha de finos materiales, el brillo de la plateada hoja opacado por las oxidadas manchas de sangre de aquel ser.

Y junto a ella, una funda, fabricada de un resistente cuero… Del mismo buey esclavista.

Esa noche hizo la primera marca, con sus propias garras. La primera línea de muchas más.

 _La primera vez fue dura, pero la segunda ni siquiera soltaste lágrimas._

-Tienes razón.- respondió Tigresa.-

 _Y la tercera pudiste dormir en paz._

-Aun tenía pesadillas.-

 _Pero no te despertaban._

-No.-

 _Y cuando llegaste a la primera decena ni te molestaste en recordar su nombre._

-Había llegado demasiado lejos, y lo sabes.-dijo la felina, aun andando por el bosque. Con el sol de la media tarde atacando con fuerza, se vio obligada a quitarse la capa, hacia demasiado calor.- Ya solo me quedaba una opción, seguir adelante.-

Con aquella afirmación, la molesta voz de su subconsciente por fin calló. Dándole la oportunidad de concentrarse en su misión actual.

-¿Qué misión especial?-entonces recordó las palabras de Po.- ¿Puedo ir?- le suplicó el panda casi arrodillándose ante ella para poderle acompañar.-

Claro que no lo dejaría. En lugar se de eso, Tigresa logro componer su rostro más frío hasta el momento y responderle:- No, Po.- con partes iguales de desprecio y afecto en su voz.

Quizás ella se hubiera sentido mejor con su amigo a un lado, pero no. Lo que Tigresa menos quería era tener que involucrar a Po en esa parte de su vida, el lado oscuro de ser un maestro de Kung fu.

Po, él era todo inocencia y era algo que Tigresa no había querido arrebatarle. Quizás el panda hubiera madurado en su trayectoria como guerrero, pero esa parte infantil y alegre seguía siendo parte de él. Todos pensaban que Po fue el que asesinó a Tai Lung y salvó el valle de la Paz, y en parte era cierto. Po salvó a los habitantes del valle y debilitó a Tai Lung usando la Llave dactilar Hu-xi. Pero nadie más parecía conocer el otro lado de la historia. Había sido ella, con aquel mismo maldito cuchillo, quien había arrebatado la vida al leopardo. Estaba demasiado débil para defenderse.

"Por el bien de muchos", solía repetirse cada vez que se veía obligada a matar.

 _Qué fácil lo haces sonar_. _Dices matar como si realmente no te costará nada hacerlo._

-Sabes que me cuesta.-contestó Tigresa.- aun hoy… no es fácil…-

 _Pero parece que ya lo has adoptado lo suficiente. Estas resignada a mancharte las garras sin importar nada._

-Por el bien de muchos, por el bien de muchos.-repitió, murmuró desesperadamente apretando los parpados. Sujetándose las orejas con las uñas para acallar su voz interna.

 _Sí, por el bien de muchos debes arriesgar mucho. Más allá de las vidas, pareciera que juegas con tu propia cordura._

-No… Yo…-

 _Matar no es cuestión de solo romperle el cuello a alguien, o enterrarle un cuchillo. Matar a otro ser es acabar con tu propia identidad._

-En eso te equivocas.-le interrumpió la felina de ojos de rubí.- Somos la suma de nuestros recuerdos, nuestra personalidad, nuestra identidad es dictada por nuestras experiencias, sí. Yo no sería quien soy de no haber matado a tantos… No puedes decir que puedo perder mi identidad, si lo único que esta hace es transformarse.-respondió ella soltando una pequeña risilla.-

 _¿Qué hay de tu cordura? Eso es algo que deberías estar perdiendo._

-Increíblemente, no.-se detuvo, olvidándose por completo de su discusión previa.

-Tú.-murmuro ella al ver al ser delante de ella.

Su enemigo era de baja estatura. Envuelto en una capa similar a la de ella. Sus ojos, azules de color eléctrico, destellaban con odio al ver a la maestra de Kung fu, frente a él.

-Maestra, Tigresa.- habló su enemigo, pero… había algo mal. Su voz era demasiado aguda, chillona… pero por ningún lado dejaba notar la inocencia.- Estaba esperando por usted.-

La felina se quedó muda. Helada en su lugar al ver a su oponente, que había creído solo una especie pequeña, una rata o un insecto, pero no. Frente a ella, blandiendo una daga, se encontraba un conejo de no más de catorce años, un cachorro.

 _¿Te rebajarías a esto?_

"Ahora no, maldición" rugió Tigresa intentando con desesperación ignorar a su propia voz, gritando desde dentro.

 _¡Es un cachorro!_

Y ese mismo "Cachorro" se lanzó hacia ella primero, con la mirada fija y el arma apuntando a su pecho, directamente hacia su corazón. Reaccionó a tiempo, lo suficiente para desviar la daga y hacer retroceder al muchacho.

Él volvió a atacarle, arremetiendo contra la felina con una patada voladora que logró desequilibrar a la maestra al punto de hacerla tropezar y finalmente caer. Se recuperó segundos antes de que el conejo recogiera su filosa arma.

Esta vez, Tigresa no esperó a que el niño le atacara. Ella tomó la iniciativa del combate y adoptó el papel ofensivo. Atacaba con patadas y puñetazos poderosos, pero el tamaño y la velocidad de su oponente comenzaba a causarle problemas, el conejo era más escurridizo que una rata. Se cruzaba entre las piernas de la maestras, evitaba sus golpes e incluso lograba hacerla golpear las rocas y los arboles a su alrededor.

El niño era un hábil peleador, cosa que solo inspiró a Tigresa a apresurarse y terminar con su misión. Sabía exactamente donde golpear para que doliera, para dejar inconsciente incluso a un oponente de menor tamaño.

-¿Quién te envió?-cuestionó Tigresa al tiempo que daba un salto para esquivar la hoja de la daga.

El niño se alejó y arqueo la ceja ante tal pregunta.

-Mi clan.-respondió él. Luego, agrego, inflando el pecho con orgullo.- Hoy me volveré parte del circulo de los hombres, de los adultos, y lo único que tengo que hacer es llegar a esa aldea.- el joven conejo señaló con su dedo hacia algún punto detrás de la maestra Tigresa.- y secuestrar a una niña.-

Tigresa no necesitó más información de la que ya había obtenido. Era sumamente lógico lo que sucedería una vez que el joven consiguiera su trofeo. Estaba asqueada de pensar siquiera en ello.

-¿Y dónde está tu aldea?-preguntó la felina, comenzando a dar pasos mientras el pequeño rufián le indicaba, ignorantemente, el camino hacia su clan.-

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Tigresa justo cuando ya se encontraba encima del conejo.- Quizá les haga una visita.-murmuró ella al mismo tiempo que le daba al niño un golpe en la nuca, de forma que quedara inconsciente. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de replicar nada, cayó al suelo como un árbol, y Tigresa era el leñador.

Con sus ojos cerrados, él parecía solo un cachorro dormido, soñando con un brillante futuro y tal vez barcos voladores.

 _¿A esto has llegado, Tigresa?_

-Yo…-ella no tenía nada que decir en su defensa, ni tenía argumentos, o replicas que le ayudaran a convencerse a sí misma de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

-Es por el bien de muchos más…-murmuró desenfundando el cuchillo de jade de su cinturón. Sus ojos brillaban con expectación y dolor, vidriosos por aquel rostro blanco de apariencia pacifica e inocente, aunque no lo fuera.

 _Sí, por el bien de muchos…_

Tomó el arma y apuntó directamente al corazón, él era solo un niño, lo menos que podía hacer era darle una muerte rápida… Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Acabar con la vida de un niño, alguien aun moldeable y con la oportunidad de la redención y el cambio…

-Por el bien de muchos…- entonces sus palabras se rompieron en un último gruñido de agonía mientras la hoja de hierro atravesaba la carne del conejo, traspasando la piel, manchando el blanco inmaculado con un rojo puro hasta llegar a la fuente de la vida, un delicado y pequeño corazón que dejó de latir en cuanto la punta del cuchillo perforó sus paredes. Tigresa no se contuvo, la hoja atravesó hasta la tierra, clavándose en el lodo.

Ella solía tener suerte, pero esta vez no.

EL pequeño abrió sus ojos en última instancia. Observando con cierta admiración a su verdugo. Un brillo de miedo apareció en las pupilas del joven, sabía que moriría, pero parecía no importarle, era, después de todo, solo un niño, aun no había hecho nada realmente malo… No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Miró a Tigresa, mientras la sangre en su sistema comenzaba a drenarse, y con una sonrisa en el rostro pronunció sus últimas palabras, que desgraciadamente Tigresa ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar.

La felina se quedó mirando al chico, observando en sus brillantes ojos azules y como estos comenzaban a desdibujarse, perdiendo la luz hasta que el bello color del océano se convirtió en un gris como la roca.

 _Podría jurar que te estaba agradeciendo._

-Ja.-río ella poniéndose en pie y desenterrando su cuchillo del suelo. Como había predicho antes, comenzaba a llover. Se arrodillo un segundo junto al niño y limpió su sangre en el césped del bosque, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, lavar su arma era mucho más fácil así. Cuando por fin se decidió irse volteo a ver el cadáver del muchacho, empapado en medio de un charco de lodo.

 _No piensas enterrarlo._

-No hay tiempo.-respondió Tigresa.- Quizás lo arroje a la pila funeraria dentro de unas horas.-

 _¿Qué planeas?_

-Se supone que ya lo sabes, y en cualquier momento comenzaras a reprimirme por ello.-

…

Tigresa disfrutó del silencio de su consciencia por aquel breve segundo en que se colocó la capa de nuevo. Enfundó el cuchillo de jade y con su garra marcó una nueva línea en la funda de cuero. Luego decidió seguir su camino, en la dirección que el joven conejo le había indicado.

 _Supongo que… no podrás salvarte, pero quizás sea lo mejor._

-Sí.-dijo ella, estando de acuerdo consigo misma por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.- La paz interior no es mi objetivo, es la seguridad de China.-

 _Me alegra, porque desde hace años perdiste la oportunidad de obtenerla, la paz._

-Vamos.-ella sonrió.- En el camino podemos seguir discutiendo.- entonces comenzó a caminar, sonriendo como no había hecho hace mucho, contemplando a la distancia las tiendas y las antorchas del clan del pequeño conejo.

"Por el bien de muchos."

 _Por el bien de muchos._

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Esta idea se me ocurrió pensando en qué sentirían los personajes, bueno, asesinando. Porque ya enserio, son maestros de kung fu, no me imaginó que jamás en su vida no hayan matado a algún oponente. Me parece que, por lo que he leído, no hay muchos que se enfoquen en este tema y se me ocurrió escribir esto.**

 **Quisiera saber que opiniones tienen al respecto.**

 **Cualquier comentario, duda, lo que sea es bienvenido :D**

 **Hasta luego :)**


End file.
